Conveyors are commonly used on agricultural carts, such as seed tenders and the like, for transferring seed or other particulate material from the cart to another container, such as bins on a planter. Generally, the cart has a tapered bottom wall leading to an outlet or discharge which feeds into the lower end of the conveyor. A manipulator is provided on the cart to move the conveyor between a transport or storage position and a use position. However, manipulation of the conveyor is typically limited to a single pivot axis, such that positioning of the conveyor is also limited.
Some prior art bulk seed trailers have conveyors which pivot between use and storage positions, and which also have limited additional pivoting while in use so as to adjust the location of the conveyor outlet. However, such prior art multi-axis conveyors generally do not fold compactly or require complex structure to achieve such pivotal action. Also, the storage position of some prior art conveyors blocks the cart inlet such that seed cannot be loaded into the cart while the conveyor is in the stored position.
Therefore, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved agricultural conveyor manipulator.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a manipulator for a seed cart conveyor which allows improved positioning of the conveyor.
Yet another objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved seed cart having a conveyor which can be moved from a transport position above the conveyor and adjacent one side of the conveyor so the seed can be loaded into the conveyor, and a use position behind the cart, with the lower hopper of the conveyer being aligned with the seed discharge of the cart.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a conveyor manipulator which allows sliding lateral movement of the conveyor and pivotal movement of the conveyor about vertical and horizontal axes.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved bulk seed cart having a conveyor which allows the cart to be loaded with seed while the conveyor is in the storage position.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved agricultural seed cart having a conveyor which can swing approximately 180° for discharge to either side of the cart.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved agricultural seed cart wherein the conveyor is mounted on the rear end of the cart.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved agricultural seed cart having a conveyor which can be quickly and easily moved between storage and use positions.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of a slidable and pivotal conveyor for an agricultural seed cart which allows for compact storage of the conveyor over the seed cart and discharge of seed from the cart about a 180° radius.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a manipulator for a conveyor of an agricultural seed cart which is economically manufactured, durable, and easy to use.
These and other objectives will become apparent from the following description of the invention.